The Eighth Annual Latino Behavioral Health Institute Conference will be held on September 24, 25, and 26, 2002 at the Hilton Universal City and Towers. The conference addresses issues of children, adults, and older adults and explore contemporary issues of policy, training, research, clinical d education as related to Latino substance abuse, mental health, health and other human services. Nearly 50 informative and interactive sessions are divided among seven thematic tracks. LBHI proposes to expand and enhance the curriculum of its annual conference to expand its program by adding a track dedicated to issues of Latinos and substance abuse. These sessions will e designed to encourage the transfer of empirically validated clinical practices into drug treatment settings and service arenas and to reduce gaps between the field knowledge and the field of practice in the arena of Latino substance abuse. Specific topic that will be presented include: Integrating Research into Clinical Practice, Increasing Access to Drug Abuse Services in Latino Communities, HIV and Drug Abuse in Latinos, Domestic Violence and Substance Abuse, Drug Treatment for Gang-Affiliated Latino Adolescents, and Latinos, Trauma, and Drug Abuse. Furthermore, a panel discussion is designed to encourage interaction and knowledge exchange between researchers, practitioners, policy makers, educators, students, and consumers. The intent of this track is to stimulate discussions and generation of new concepts and research investigations. The conference attendance is estimated at 1,200 individuals. Participants will include a broad cross-section of practitioners, policy makers, educators, researchers, and consumers from settings throughout the U.S.